


Uncharted Territory |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry's bad jokes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Prostate Massage, Prostate Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Podría culparse a la televisión de la noche, o tal vez al whisky. Podría haber sido la falta de sueño, o incluso su curiosidad en general y el amor por el otro. Yo culparía a Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncharted Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306735) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306735/chapters/12252110).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Podría culparse a la televisión de la noche, o tal vez al whisky. Podría haber sido la falta de sueño, o incluso su curiosidad en general y el amor por el otro. Yo culparía a Louis, pero lo que sea a lo que se debía culpar esa noche, estos cinco chicos estaban a punto de embarcarse en territorio en el que nunca antes había estado.

Los cinco estaban recostados en la habitación trasera del bus, donde el salón estaba equipado con un sofá grande, uno pequeño, y una cama enorme que ocupaba toda la pared de atrás. Nadie quería dormir todavía, así que nadie se había dirigido a la cama o de vuelta a sus literas.

"Odio este show," remarcó silenciosamente Zayn desde donde estaba acostado en el sofá, sus piernas en el regazo de Harry y su cabeza en el de Liam. Liam estaba pasando tranquilamente sus dedos a través del cabello de Zayn mientras Harry frotaba calmados círculos en sus muslos.

"Este show te odia," devolvió Louis juguetonamente.

Zayn sólo lanzó un perezoso dedo medio sin siquiera mirar hacia Louis y se acurrucó más en el regazo de Liam. Louis estaba sentado en el sofá más pequeño con Niall enroscado en su costado. Niall estaba bostezando en la camisa de Louis y frotando sus ojos, tratando de quedarse despierto para 'no perderse nada'. Louis rió entre dientes y besó la parte superior de su cabeza con afecto. La mano de Liam vagó al pecho de Zayn, trazando pequeños patrones en su piel. Zayn suspiró contentamente y se giró para sonreír hacia Liam. Liam devolvió el gesto fácilmente y acunó la mejilla de Zayn en su mano con una pequeña risa.

"Hola," saludó Liam.

"Hey," respiró Zayn.

"¿Cansado?" Zayn sacudió la cabeza, pero se enroscó hacia arriba, así su rostro estaba presionado al torso de Liam y sus piernas empujadas en el estómago de Harry, golpeándolo accidentalmente con la rodilla.

"¿Cómodo?" Bromeó Harry.

"Muy." El tono de Zayn era el equivalente a sacar la lengua, pero cuando estiró una mano y tomó la de Harry en la suya, Harry lo perdonó.

Louis bajó la mirada hacia donde Niall estaba observando amorosamente hacia los chicos en el otro sofá. "Son bastante encantadores, ¿verdad?" susurró.

Niall asintió en la curva de su cuello. "Podría mirarlos para siempre, creo."

"¿Quieres algo para ver?" Preguntó Louis. Niall sonrió hacia el chico mayor, así que Louis miró hacia los otros y dijo, "Hey, ¿Haz?"

Los ojos de Harry dejaron su puesto actual en el pecho y los hombros de Zayn para mirar hacia Louis. "¿Sí?"

"Parece que Liam y Zayn están bastante mimosos."

Harry se burló. "Lo sé."

"¿Celoso?"

Los ojos de Harry tomaron una mirada dura entonces. "No, ¿por qué lo estaría?"

Louis se rió fácilmente, "Porque sé lo mucho que amas estar en el medio y justo ahora no lo estás."

"Déjalo, Lou," advirtió Liam.

"¿Por qué haría eso? Atención es lo que quiere. La necesita. Y tú no se la estás dando."

Liam instintivamente estiró una mano hacia Harry, quien la aceptó. "Le doy mucha atención."

"No el tipo de atención que se merece, compañero."

Zayn estaba mirando hacia Liam con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando por su respuesta. Niall estaba mirando a Louis, sorprendido por su juego. Liam miró hacia Harry, quien estaba mirándolo con una necesidad silenciosa.

"¿Qué quieres, Harry?"

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron mientras miraba entre Liam y Zayn antes de tragar grueso y susurrar. "A ti. A ambos." El jadeo de Zayn no pasó desapercibido para Harry, cuyas mejillas se tornaron carmesí con vergüenza. "Lo siento," retrocedió rápidamente.

Zayn se sentó y se arrastró hacia Harry. "No lo estés. Sabes que te daría cualquier cosa que quisieras, Hazza."

Harry no levantó la mirada hasta que Zayn lo tomó por la barbilla y tiró su rostro hacia él para un beso. Harry chilló, pero respondió, derritiéndose en el toque de Zayn y suspirando contento. La boca de Liam colgó abierta en incredulidad tras ellos.

Dejó que Zayn besara a Harry por un minuto antes de alejar a Zayn de él y apretarse entre ellos en el sofá. "Mío," gruñó.

"Lo siento," balbuceó rápidamente Harry.

"No lo estés. Sólo bésame a mí en cambio," explicó Liam.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió, tirando de Liam para ponerse a horcajadas en su regazo. Liam pasó manos seguras sobre los hombros y brazos desnudos de Harry, haciéndolo temblar. "No te enojes conmigo. Con Zayn. Me gusta besarlo," intentó Harry.

"A mí también me gustas tú besándolo. Pero me gustas más besándome a mí."

Las caderas de Harry empujaron hacia arriba por instinto y Liam sonrió hacia él antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Harry gimió en el beso y envolvió sus dedos en la delgada camiseta de Liam.

"¿Te gusta más esto?" Le susurró Louis a Niall. Niall asintió tontamente en respuesta y se removió junto a Louis. Louis bajó la mirada para ver a Niall presionando su palma en sí mismo. "Aquí, déjame. Tú disfruta la pequeña producción que he creado," ofreció Louis mientras quitaba la mano de Niall y tiraba de él a su regazo. Separó las piernas de Niall a cada lado de las suyas y estiró su mano bajo el suave material de sus joggers. "¿Sin calzoncillos? Niall Horan, estás rogando por ser follado," se burló Louis.

Niall jadeó y empujó hacia atrás en el regazo de Louis, haciendo a Louis gemir por la fricción. Louis sacó la polla de Niall y tomó un agarre firme en él, luego se sentó de vuelta en su silla para observar el show.

Harry estiró ciegamente una mano mientras besaba a Liam para encontrar a Zayn, y cuando lo encontró, pasó su mano sobre su pecho y hacia abajo hasta su muslo. Liam mordió su labio y Harry enterró los dedos en el muslo de Zayn.

"Li, Li, bésame," lanzó Zayn cuando estuvo cansado de esperar. Liam se separó de Harry, quien gimoteó ante la pérdida, y sonrió hacia Zayn.

"Pensé que querías a Harry."

Zayn asintió. "Lo hago. Los quiero a ambos."

Liam miró entre los dos, decidiendo justo entonces si esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Una vez que lo decidió, se bajó del sofá y giró, una mirada lujuriosa en sobre los dos chicos. "Ropa fuera."

Zayn y Harry rápidamente se quitaron la poca ropa que usaban de noche y luego se pararon frente a Liam, esperando. Liam puso una mano en las caderas de ambos chicos y los acercó. "¿Haz? Voy a follarte, porque todos sabemos que eres una zorra por la polla." Harry se sonrojó, pero no lo negó. "Zee, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste cuánto lo amabas, así que voy a dejarte follar mi rostro."

Zayn gimió y rodó sus caderas hacia el costado de Liam. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante para poder besar dulcemente la mejilla de Liam. Liam los empujó a ambos hacia atrás y fue a su litera, volviendo desnudo y con un par de condones y una botella de lubricante.

Observó sus ojos en los suyos por un minuto antes de entregarle el lubricante a Harry. "Haz, cúbrelos," estiró tres dedos, "porque no planeo ir suave." Harry maulló y derramó bastante en los dedos de Liam. "Manos y rodillas para que Zayn y yo podamos ver apropiadamente."

Harry se removió para ponerse de rodillas en el sofá y arqueó su espalda para que su agujero estuviera exhibido. Zayn se rió oscuramente. "Jodidamente ansioso." Liam tarareó su conformidad y se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry.

Louis tenía un paso lento sobre la polla de Niall, un ligero arriba y abajo que mantenía al chico rubio duro, pero no empujándolo más cerca al final. No quería a Niall corriéndose muy antes y perdiéndose algo. Niall estaba mirando fijamente a la escena frente a él con asombro. Es como si a Liam o no le importara un carajo o había olvidado que ellos siquiera estaban allí. Probablemente lo primero.

No podía creer que Harry fuera tan complaciente, básicamente rogando, por ser abierto con los dedos mientras todo el mundo observaba. Hacía a Niall sudar con anticipación. Harry ya era tan bonito, pero justo ahora, sonrojado y gimoteando, Niall quería verlo extasiado. Liam presionó su dedo índice dentro de la lisa, apretada entrada de Harry hasta que el segundo nudillo estuvo enterrado. Harry gimió y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus hombros.

"¿Duele? Preguntó Zayn, inseguro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y respiró, "Más."

"Apuesto a que te llenas con tus dedos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad Hazza?" Preguntó Liam, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Había caminado dentro en una o dos ocasiones él mismo, y sabía que Louis también había atrapado una.

Harry no respondió, así que Liam empujó su dedo completo, duro. Harry gimió y apretó sus ojos cerrados. "Sí, sí. Lo hago. Todo el tiempo."

Liam sacó su dedo y luego embistió dentro de nuevo hasta el puño. "¿En qué piensas? ¿Zayn? ¿Yo? ¿Louis? ¿Niall? ¿O tal vez Ben? O ese amigo suyo, ¿David? Sé que te gusta. ¿Huh, Harry? ¿Qué te excita en tu mente?"

Harry estaba empujando hacia atrás en el dedo de Liam y sacudiendo su cabeza en rebelión a las preguntas de Liam. Zayn vino al frente de Harry y se arrodilló en el sofá. Levantó la cabeza de Harry y besó una mejilla, luego la otra. "¿Piensas en mí?"

Liam empujó un segundo dedo dentro y la respuesta de Harry fue empujada fuera de él. "Sí, joder, pienso en ti. Y Niall. Y Louis. Y Liam. Los dedos de Liam-joder-tan grandes." Harry había dejado que su cabeza cayera del agarre de Zayn y colgara entre sus hombros de nuevo.

"¿Piensas en todos nosotros?" Zayn tenía que estar seguro de que había oído bien. Harry asintió débilmente mientras Liam continuaba sus fuertes embistes con tres dedos. Harry estaba rodando las caderas y apretando el cojín del sofá bajo sus palmas. Zayn agarró una manotada del cabello de Harry y tiró duramente su cabeza hacia arriba para que Harry estuviera mirándolo. "Eres una zorra, H." Harry sacudió su cabeza en el agarre de Zayn. "¿No?"

"Sólo por ustedes chicos. Yo sólo-" Dejó salir Harry ásperamente. "Siempre los he querido. A todos ustedes."

"Joder," respiró Niall, y dejó caer su cabeza de vuelta en el hombro de Louis. La mano de Louis se movió más rápido sobre Niall, pero todavía mantuvo un ritmo calmado.

"¿Oyes eso?" Preguntó Louis. "Hazza quiere follarnos a todos." Rió un poco. "Dios, es brillante, ¿verdad?" Niall asintió y levantó de nuevo su cabeza para ver.

"Li, ¿te importa? Me gusta esta posición. Y creo que a Harry también. ¿Qué tal si tú lo follas en sus rodillas y yo follo su rostro así en cambio?"

Liam gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba contra su mano dentro de Harry. "Zayn," gimió Liam. "Harry, ¿quieres a Zayn en tu boca, profundo en tu garganta, mientras te follo?" Harry respondió con un empuje de sus caderas y luego dejó caer su boca abierta mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Zayn. Zayn gimió y deslizó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Harry. "Adelante, Zee," mimó Liam.

Zayn guió su punta a los labios de Harry y empujó dentro. La boca de Harry cayó más abierta para acomodarse y movió su cabeza hacia abajo en la longitud de Zayn. Liam sacó sus dedos y rodó un condón en sí mismo, usando toques ligeros para no empujarse más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Frotó pequeños, suaves círculos en la cadera de Harry y dio un asentimiento a Zayn antes de hundirse dentro de Harry en una lenta embestida. Harry chilló alrededor de la polla de Zayn, las cortas vibraciones pulsando por su espina dorsal. Zayn empujó más fuerte hacia adentro y sintió la mandíbula de Harry aflojarse, así que sostuvo una mano bajo la barbilla de Harry para mantenerlo estable y folló dentro de su boca en sincronía con las embestidas de Liam en el apretado agujero de Harry.

Niall estaba retorciéndose en el regazo de Louis, la mano de Louis en su polla un recordatorio constante de cuán cerca estaba. Niall siguió empujando hacia atrás en Louis, haciéndolo gemir ante la fricción. Louis tomó un agarre firme de la cadera de Niall y lo movió a un mejor ritmo mientras su mano se movía sobre la polla de Niall. Niall tenía una mano apretando su propio muslo y la otra deslizada detrás de sí mismo hacia el frente de Louis, arañando débilmente en su camisa cuando Louis giraba su muñeca.

Harry estaba empujando adelante y atrás entre las embestidas de Liam y Zayn, incapaz de hacer algo más que apretar sus dedos en el sofá y su agujero alrededor de la polla de Liam. Los dedos de Zayn estaban amoratando la mandíbula de Harry ahora, pero amaba saber mañana que todo el mundo podría ver lo que Zayn le hizo. Harry hizo su mejor intento por mantener su lengua plana y sus mejillas ahuecadas, pero cuando Zayn golpeó el fondo de su garganta más fuerte, Harry instintivamente tragó alrededor de él y Zayn disparó semen caliente en la boca de Harry.

Zayn gimió entre dientes y presionó sus dedos en las mejillas de Harry, sintiéndose deslizarse dentro y fuera mientras bajaba de su orgasmo. Harry apretó sus labios mientras Zayn salía y luego tragó la carga de Zayn con una sonrisa descarada. Zayn rió roncamente entre dientes y dejó ir la cabeza de Harry, que cayó de nuevo floja entre sus hombros.

Liam pasó una mano grande hacia arriba de la espina dorsal de Harry al tiempo que mantenía sus embistes rápidos y fuertes dentro de Harry. Su estómago se apretó con su inminente orgasmo mientras arrastraba sus uñas en la piel de Harry de vuelta abajo hacia su cadera. Harry estaba sacudiéndose, temblando bajo el toque de Liam. "Li, voy a correrme," advirtió Harry.

"No, no vas a hacerlo," reprendió Liam, y alcanzó alrededor para agarrar la base de la polla rebotante de Harry apretada en su puño. "Todavía no. No hasta que yo lo diga." Harry gimoteó pero asintió. Liam empujó dentro un par de veces más antes de vaciarse dentro del sensible agujero de Harry. Empujó dentro, contra el trasero de Harry, y se quedó hasta que su cuerpo se puso flojo y yació sobre la espalda de Harry, haciéndolos caer a ambos en el sofá. Harry gimió mientras su 'polla se frotaba contra el material del cojín, pero Liam todavía tenía un agarre firme y Harry no podía moverse para obtener el último poco que necesitaba para ir sobre el borde.

"Liam-Li, por favor. Necesito correrme," suplicó Harry.

Harry sintió a Liam sacudir la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. "Mira hacia allá. Hacia Niall y Lou." La cabeza de Harry se inclinó para que pudiera ver donde Niall estaba embistiendo frenéticamente en la mano de Louis, ojos pegados al rostro sonrojado de Harry; luego a Louis, quien estaba mordiendo su labio y tirando de Niall hacia él mientras sus ojos cambiaban de Liam a Zayn, que estaba desplomado en su sofá con una sonrisa perezosa. "¿Los quieres?" Harry hizo un sonido necesitado e intentó mover sus caderas. Liam sólo apretó su agarre. "Palabras, Harry."

"Sí, por favor. Quiero a Louis y Ni. Quiero hacer a Ni correrse." El gemido de Niall se derramó a través del aire hasta los oídos de Harry y sonrió. "Niall," le habló directamente al rubio ahora. "Te deseo. Por favor, Ni."

"¿Por qué no llevamos esto a la cama? Porque a mí de seguro me gustaría un trago de Lou y sé que Louis ha estado mirando a Zayn toda la noche," sugirió Liam. Zayn se repuso ante su nombre y miró hacia Louis, quien se sonrojó y lamió sus labios.

Zayn asintió y se levantó para ir hacia donde la mano de Louis se había ralentizado en Niall y se inclinó para susurrarle, "Ven conmigo." Louis sostuvo a Niall por la cintura y los levantó mientras Niall gemía ante la ausencia de tacto.

Louis le dio un beso casto en la mejilla y tiró de ambos hacia la cama con él. Se giró y lanzó un rápido, "¿Vienen, chicos?" sobre su hombro a los otros dos. Harry se retorció bajo Liam, quien rió y se levantó. Harry estaba de pie en milisegundos y tomó la muñeca de Liam, tirando de él hacia la cama en la pared opuesta.

Dos de cinco ya se habían corrido, pero cinco de cinco estaban a punto de tener algo de diversión.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn recostó a Louis en la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas. "Apuesto que sabes bien, Lou."

"Apuesto que puedes averiguarlo."

Zayn mordió la franja de piel mostrándose sobre los shorts de Louis. "Cállate."

Niall se quitó sus joggers, que ya estaban bajos en sus caderas por la paja inconclusa de Louis. Harry se acercó y presionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Niall. "Hey," susurró Harry en su oreja.

Niall sonrió y se giró para enfrentarlo, dejando que sus caderas desnudas cepillaran ligeramente contra las de Harry. "Hey, Hazza."

"Eres tan hermoso."

Niall se sonrojó profundamente y bajó el rostro para esconderse en el cuello de Harry. Pegó sus labios en la manzana de Adán de Harry y succionó suavemente. Harry gimió y tragó, sintiéndola moverse bajo los labios de Niall.

Liam pasó una mano hacia arriba de la espalda de Zayn y se inclinó para morder la concha de su oreja. "Estoy tan duro."

Zayn se levantó de Louis y se giró hacia Liam. "Deja que Lou te dé una mamada. No ha podido tocarte en toda la noche." Liam levantó una ceja mientras Zayn se bajaba de la cama y tiraba de Louis para que sentara. "Louis, dale una mamada a Liam."

Louis gruñó y murmuró, "Por favor sería agradable," pero se puso a ello lamiendo el eje de Liam desde donde él estaba de pie en el borde de la cama. Jugó con las bolas de Liam y presionó besos en la tibia, suave piel haciendo a Liam sacudirse en el rostro de Louis. "El sexo gay es peligroso," musitó Louis.

"Amaría hacer una broma sobre Payne aquí, pero no quiero nada lanzado hacia mí," dijo Harry.

Louis recogió un cojín pequeño y lo lanzó hacia donde Harry estaba de pie al final de la cama. "Sólo por pensar en hacerlo."

Harry bufó, pero Niall besó su mejilla y puso sus frentes juntas. "Todavía estoy realmente duro y no me he corrido y tampoco tú, así que si pudiéramos ponernos en ello," le recordó Niall.

Harry asintió ansiosamente y los recostó para que Niall estuviera a horcajadas en sus caderas. Tiró de él por el cuello y besó sus suaves labios, probando el sabor único de Niall. Dulce como caramelo, pero amargo como buena cerveza. Perfecto.

Harry sintió algo golpear su rostro y retrocedió antes de notar que era un condón y un sobre de lubricante. Zayn estaba sonriendo hacia ellos. "De nada," bromeó antes de volver a los otros y soltar sus municiones en la cama. "Deslízate hacia atrás, Lou. Quiero montarte." Louis no dudo en seguir la petición de Zayn acostándose en la almohada. Liam se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de Zayn. Zayn amortiguó un gemido y mordió su labio al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás al espacio de Liam. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y bajó la mirada a Louis con pupilas dilatadas. "Liam quiere follarte mientras me follas."

La boca de Louis se abrió, pero no salió nada. En cambio sólo asintió y se quitó la ropa frenéticamente, lanzándola en una esquina. "¿Puedo estirarte?" Le preguntó Louis a Zayn, quien asintió y trepó encima de Louis y se puso en sus manos y rodillas mirando hacia el otro lado. Louis gruñó y besó justo en la curva sobre el trasero de Zayn. "Ahora que lo pienso," dijo Louis mientras se deslizaba más cerca, "apuesto que tú también sabes bien."

Con eso, Louis enterró su rostro entre las nalgas de Zayn y succionó en su borde. Zayn se arqueó en ello y gimió, alto y largo. Liam rió y se sentó frente a Zayn para besarlo. Zayn tomó el beso con placer y dejó a Liam empujar la lengua dentro. Liam usó su boca mientras Louis usaba su agujero. Zayn estaba duro como roca y sintiendo ya esa abrumadora sensación.

"Louis, apresúrate y hazlo antes de que me corra," rogó Zayn mientras se separaba de la boca de Liam. Louis sacó su lengua y tomó uno de los sobres de lubricante. Cubrió dos dedos y los empujó ambos precipitadamente apenas más allá de las puntas. Zayn igual gimoteó en dolor y apretó alrededor de Louis.

"Relájate, babe," arrulló Louis. "Payno, ayúdalo."

Liam separó sus labios del cuello de Zayn y asintió a Louis antes de alcanzar debajo de Zayn y tomar su polla en su mano. Deslizó su mano lentamente arriba y abajo de la polla de Zayn para distraerlo de la intrusión. Cuando Louis sintió a Zayn relajarse alrededor suyo, empujó un poco más allá mientras abría a Zayn con movimientos de tijera.

Harry tenía su pulgar profundo dentro de Niall mientras Niall se follaba a sí mismo en él con necesidad. Harry sacó el resbaladizo dígito y lo reemplazó con dos largos dedos. Niall gimió y se movió hacia abajo para chupar en uno de los sensibles pezones de Harry. Harry se arqueó hacia ello mientras empujaba más profundo dentro del chico rubio, el borde de sus anillos presionando contra la entrada de Niall.

"Estoy listo, Harry por favor, jodido Cristo," ordenó Niall antes de pegarse al otro pezón de Harry. Harry se sacudió con placer y sacó sus dedos para tomar el condón. Niall lo vio y lo robó de él antes de lanzarlo tras él con una sonrisa perversa. "No esta noche. Esta noche quiero sentirlo todo."

Harry tuvo que pensar acerca de perritos muertos para evitar disparar su carga justo entonces. Su mano revolvió por el lubricante y agradeció a Dios cuando lo encontró. Se embadurnó y presionó su punta en agujero dispuesto de Niall.

Zayn estaba maullando cada vez que Louis curvaba sus dedos y golpeaba ese punto. La mano de Liam se movió hacia abajo para presionar en su próstata desde afuera, haciendo a Zayn estremecerse en pura lujuria. "Det-deténganse. Voy a correrme."

Louis sólo rió entre dientes. "Adelante. Sólo te haré correrte de nuevo cuando esté dentro de ti."

Zayn gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Liam. "Paren," suplicó de nuevo, más callado esta vez. Sintió a Liam sacudir la cabeza y luego presionar más fuerte en el perineo de Zayn. Zayn ahogó un gemido y disparó su carga en la muñeca de Liam y las sábanas.

Louis tiró de Zayn hacia atrás y lo dejó recostarse. "Volveremos a él en un minuto," le dijo a Liam y luego se movió para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. "¿Quieres abrirme, Daddy?" Preguntó Louis con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

Liam gruñó y apretó el prefecto trasero de Louis en sus manos. Liam trajo dos dedos a la boca de Louis y ordenó, "Chupa." Louis los tomó felizmente y los humedeció para su satisfacción antes de retirarse con un 'pop'. Liam se estiró alrededor y rodeó el agujero fruncido de Louis. "¿Cuán rudo lo quieres, bebé?"

Louis dio una larga mirada en el rostro de Liam antes de lamer sus labios y decir, "Párteme."

Liam enterró sus uñas en la carne suave de Louis y empujó ambos dedos dentro hasta los nudillos de una vez. Louis se arqueó hacia el pecho de Liam y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito. Liam bombeó sus dedos rápido y duro, estirando a Louis a un ritmo castigador.

Niall rodó sus caderas en pequeños círculos, ajustándose al tamaño de Harry. Harry apretó las sábanas en sus puños y esperó pacientemente a que Niall le diera el visto bueno. Niall se tomó su tiempo, rodando lentamente de ida y vuelta. Harry apenas habría cepillado sobre su punto cuando retrocedió, haciendo que más pre-semen se derramara fuera y hacia abajo de su polla.

"Niall, ¿puedo-joder, puedo moverme, por favor?"

"Sí, Haz. Muévete."

Harry suspiró su alivio y tomó las caderas de Niall en sus grandes manos. Plantó sus pies y empujó dentro de Niall mientras Niall ponía los pezones duros de Harry entre sus dedos. Harry quería quitar las manos de Niall porque estaba tan sensible, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía.

Niall estaba rebotando gracias a la fuerza de las embestidas de Harry, su polla enrojecida golpeando los abdominales de Harry con cada movimiento hacia arriba. "¡Jesús, Harry! Justo ahí," gritó Niall y Harry cambió su ángulo para embestir de nuevo al punto más sensible de Niall.

Louis alcanzó tras él y quitó la mano de Liam de un golpe. "¿Vas a follarme en algún momento pronto? Estoy estirado, de acuerdo."

Liam mordió duramente el hombro de Louis, haciéndolo chillar, y luego bajó a Louis antes de rodar un condón y lubricarlo, empujando dentro en cuestión de segundos. Louis apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando Liam empezó a golpear dentro de él, haciendo a Louis sacudirse de arriba a abajo en la cama.

Zayn estaba mirándolos con ojos oscuros. Estaba tan cansado y adolorido; esperaba que su yacía lo suficientemente callado no lo notarían. Sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando una versión etérea de la voz de Louis dijo, "Zayn, ven acá, joder. Tu culo es mío."

Liam disminuyó a un ritmo razonable y alcanzó por Zayn cuando hizo un débil sonido de protesta. "Una vez más, Zaynie. Sé que puedes."

"Li, no puedo."

"¿No quieres la polla gorda de Louis llenándote?" Alentó mientras ralentizaba aún más y se inclinaba para besar los labios de Zayn. Zayn gruñó, pero asintió y se levantó para acomodarse sobre las caderas de Louis.

"Hey, babe," saludó Louis con una sonrisa dulce. "Te haré sentir tan bien."

Zayn asintió de nuevo y besó la mejilla de Louis mientras alcanzaba junto a ellos y tomaba un condón y abría un tubo de lubricante. Deslizó el condón hacia abajo de la longitud de Louis y pasó el pulgar a través de la punta cuando terminó. Louis rodó los ojos, pero su sonrojo lo delató. Zayn lo embadurnó, añadiendo un golpecito de la muñeca por diversión, antes de alinear a Louis y hundirse lentamente.

Harry pasó las manos arriba y abajo de los costados de Niall mientras veía el sudor acumularse en la línea del cabello de Niall y su pecho ponerse más y más rojo cada segundo. Harry podía sentirse goteando dentro del agujero de Niall, añadiendo a la humedad del lubricante y haciendo sus embestidas lisas y fáciles. El cuerpo de Niall estaba lánguido sobre él. Tenía sus manos en el pecho de Harry y se dejó ser usado por su mejor amigo y compañero de banda.

Liam empezó a acelerar su ritmo otra vez incluso antes de Zayn estuviera listo. Zayn soltó una respiración temblorosa cuando Louis fue forzado más dentro suyo. Se recostó en el pecho de Liam y dejó que el movimiento de Liam lo moviera también. Liam levantó una mano para envolverla alrededor de la cintura de Zayn para poder mover a Zayn al tiempo con él. Louis agarró los delgados muslos de Zayn en sus manos y dejó sus ojos caer cerrados para poder sólo disfrutar el viaje. Liam y Zayn trabajaron juntos para traerlos a todos más cerca al éxtasis.

"Haz, Haz, estoy cerca."

"Lo sé, Ni. Espera, yo, también."

Niall gimoteó y sólo continuó moviéndose con los empujes de Harry. Cuando Harry empujó particularmente fuerte en la próstata de Niall, apretó alrededor de la longitud de Harry y bajó por completo en él, haciendo a Harry gruñir y empujar más profundo mientras llenaba el agujero de Niall. Niall sintió la salpicadura del semen de Harry cubriendo su interior y se estremeció mientras lo seguía, su semen aterrizando en el estómago de Harry, coloreando su tatuaje de mariposa.

Louis fue el primero en correrse con una versión corta del nombre de Zayn y la palabra ' _Daddy_ ' cayendo de sus labios. Zayn estaba teniendo problemas para respirar con el abuso que su agujero estaba tomando. Liam alcanzó alrededor y le dio a Zayn dos buenos apretones antes de que estuviera arqueándose hacia atrás, sus ojos apretándose cerrados, y corriéndose con un roto ' _ah_ '. Liam dobló a Zayn para que estuviera yaciendo en Louis y tomó las caderas de Louis en sus manos. Con mejor apalancamiento, empujó dentro del cansado cuerpo de Louis hasta que gruñó y disparó dentro del condón.

Sudor y sexo llenaron el aire mientras los chicos se extendían en la cama, ignorando los condones usados y los tubos de lubricante medio usados en el edredón.

"Todos ustedes son jodidamente brillantes," alagó Niall. Harry se acurrucó hacia Liam, dejando que el chico mayor lo acunara en posición de cuchara, cuando Niall gateó para yacer sobre Zayn, con su cabeza en el cuello de Louis, enviando un beso casto tras su cumplido.

"No puedo creer que acabamos de hacer eso," Zayn sonaba asombrado.

"Levanta la mano si nunca habías estado con un chico antes de esto," preguntó Louis. Louis, Niall y Zayn levantaron sus manos. "¡¿Liam?!" chilló Louis. "Quiero decir, Harry," Louis ondeó su mano alrededor, "obviamente, pero, Payno, no tenía idea."

"Por una buena razón. No es de tu incumbencia, Tommo."

Louis bufó. "Quisquilloso."

Harry giró su rostro hacia Liam y respiró en su oído, "Gracias por no decirles." Liam sólo los besó rápidamente y tiró de él más cerca.

"Bueno, ahora, ya sé a quién ir si estoy solitario," añadió Louis.

"Escógeme," balbuceó Niall cansadamente.

Louis rió entre dientes. "Cada vez, Nialler."

Niall tarareó, contento con esa respuesta. Todos parecían estar igual de contentos mientras se quedaban dormidos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
